Winter 2018 Event/E-2
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 2 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 2 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Historical Fleets: Battle of the Sibuyan Sea The Center Force (Kurita and Suzuki Fleet) The most powerful attacking force during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Takeo Kurita. Members of this fleet will gain a post-cap modifier of 110% on nodes W, V and Z. * (F)BB: , , , , * CA(V): , , , , , , , , , * CL: , * DD: , , , , , , , , , , Note: is not part of the Kurita fleet historically, but can be used in this map to meet the requirements. Meanwhile, is historically part of the Kurita fleet, but she cannot be used in this map to meet the requirement. The Southern Force (Nishimura Fleet) The vanguard of the "Southern Force" during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Shōji Nishimura. Members of this fleet will gain a post-cap modifier of 110% on node Y. * BBV: , * CAV: * DD: , , , WARNING TO ALL PLAYERS *When you first enter the Map to go through the first Phase of opening the Hidden Start Point, you will be required to start from Node D in order to reach node Y. This is possible only if you sortie your fleet in the Strike Force Fleet (Fleet 3) and All 7 Fleet Members are NON-TAGGED, or already have Yellow-Tag applied. *You are also required to bring a certain amount of Nishimura Fleet Members for the shortest route (2 (Easy) / 4 (Normal) / 6 (Hard)), and you must make sure that they are placed in the Strike Force Fleet (Fleet 3) and are are NON-TAGGED to avoid locking the historical ships out of their proper route! **If you have accidentally sent out your original Fleet planned out for reaching node Y into the North Route or another Map due to not following the procedures above, you will have no choice but to use other Non-Tagged Ships to make up a New Strike Force Fleet in Fleet 3. **Your only other option will be to abandon the opening of the Hidden Start Point and just start from the original Start Point all the way to the Boss. *'THIS APPLIES TO ALL DIFFICULTIES'. Additional visual aid: Phases Phase 1: Unlock the Second Start Point The Map at the beginning has a hidden 2nd Start Point, and you must satisfy the following requirements to open up the Hidden Start Point. *Obtain A+ Rank Victories on Nodes , and reach Node . **On Casual difficulty, reaching is sufficient. ***Obtaining a Victory in node is not required. You only have to reach the Node. A+ Rank Victories in Nodes S / X / Y *You must use the Striking Force Fleet (Fleet 3) with 7 Ships **Route: **You are also required to bring a certain amount of Nishimura Fleet Members for the shortest route, where you require 2 (Easy) / 4 (Normal) / 6 (Hard) respectively. Failing to meet those requirements will make the fleet route to a longer route before reaching the required nodes for the unlock. **All Fleet Members must be either Non-Tagged or already have Yellow Tag before entering the Map to start from node D. For those who are doing Easy mode, Grey Tag is not allowed either. *The Striking Force is recommended to be composed of the following ships: **Striking Force - 2 CA 2 CL(T) 3 DD **Striking Force - 2 BBV 1 CAV 4 DD **Striking Force - 2 BBV 1 CAV 3 DD 1 SS(V) *For the air raid node M, having AACI setup on one or more destroyers of your fleet is recommended. Also the use of to at least achieve Air parity (AP) or higher is advised in order to increase survivability. *Nodes S, X and Y are night battle nodes. **For Easy Mode, you only need to obtain A-rank Victory in Node S. Nodes X and Y are not required, so you don't have to continue to X and Y nodes. Reaching node T *This is done by using either a Surface Task Force Combined Fleet or a submarine fleet in the first fleet *Route: **Recommended fleet: 1-6SS(V) ***While this route is very long, note that only node C and node I have enemies that can potentially harm your submarines; sending your LBAS full of bombers and/or sending node shelling support expedition is recommended to increase survivability. *Route: **Recommended fleet: 2CVL 2-3BB 2-1CA(V) + 1CL 2DD 3XX ***You will be required to bring (4 (Easy) / 6 (Normal) / 8 (Hard)) Kurita Fleet Members in the Fleet for the Shortest Route. ***'Hard-Mode Only': Bringing a Slow-Ship will off-route you from Q to R. Phase 2: Defeating the Boss After having the Secret Node Open, you will now be able to take a shorter route to the Boss Node. *This is done by using Surface Task Force Combined Fleet. *Route: **Recommended fleet: 2CVL 2-3BB 2-1CA(V) + 1CL 2DD 3XX ***You will be required to bring (4 (Easy) / 6 (Normal) / 8 (Hard)) Kurita Fleet Members in the Fleet for the Shortest Route. ***'Hard-Mode Only': Bringing a Slow-Ship will off-route you from Q to R. ***Having AACI setup and enough air power for at least AP or higher in order deal with the air raid nodes is highly recommended. ***Having on your main fleet's flagship will increase considerably your boss node encounter rate due to the fact that there is no LoS check before node Z. *'LBAS':There is only one Land Base Aerial Support available for sortie. **10+ range is required in order to reach the boss node Z. ***If you wish to send fighters/interceptors to the boss node you will need Type 2 Large Flying Boat or PBY-5A Catalina to increase their flight range and reach it with your base. Map progression Map before unlocking the second starting point. Winter_2018_Event_E-2_Map.png Full map after unlocking the second starting point. |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=300}} LBAS Flight Range